This invention relates to the fields of postal stamps (and decals), automated postal sorting processes, automated sorting machines, and postal metering devices.
This invention introduces a postal stamp or multipieces with provisions for entering, by the stamp user, machine readable origination (from) and destination (to) identifier codes. These provisions are made on a separable piece of the stamp which can be separated and removed away without interfering or destroying the beauty or the philatelic value of the stamp.
The stamp also has printed on it, a machine readable marking code which defines the monetary value of the stamp. The stamp also carries two distinct markings printed on it which act as a frame of reference to alert the scanning devices about the existence and location of the stamp on the package and provides the scanning devices with the angular orientation relative to a pre-set direction recognizable by the scanning machine.
In developing this stamp, emphasis was placed on preserving the appearance of the basic stamp, that is the stamp after removing pieces having the identifier codes and other markings for the important purpose of not affecting the philatelic value of the stamp for the stamp collectors. The stamp may be produced in the typical sheet form or may be produced in booklet form. A discount may be given for entering the destination identifier on the stamp or penalty may be imposed for not entering it.
This invention provides the description of a sorting process, where the information read by the scanning devices is utilized for processing the mail or packages.
This invention outlines a sorting apparatus (machine) that facilitates the use of the information entered and those printed on the stamp. This apparatus is constructed to perform the following functions:
(1) Sort mail pieces automatically, without human intervention, according to their entered destination identifier codes; and PA1 (2) Compute the postage fee required for each mail piece and compare it to the postage value affixed to the mail piece. If postage is due, the mail piece may be marked accordingly before routing to a special container for further special processing.
Finally, this invention introduces a postal metering device which prints indicia for entering the origination and destination identifiers in addition to the stamp monetary postal fee code on the metering tape. This printing is in addition to the typical postal value seal and the usual round seal identifying the postal office name and the date printed on the metering tape.